


Macchiato

by passionetxoxo



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionetxoxo/pseuds/passionetxoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Macchiato joined the Specter-Ross household.</p><p> OR<br/>The story of how Rachel turns Harvey into a cat and ends up in the clutches of Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Macchiato

As Rachel glances at the empty cat carrier from the corners of her eyes, she can feel her grip on the armrests slipping away as her hands grows clammier from sheer nervousness. Taking deep breaths and whispering words of self-encouragements did nothing to stop the dread from pooling inside her stomach, which only served as a cruel reminder of her carelessness.

This whole predicament began merely thirty minutes ago when Rachel’s inner caffeine monster began clawing around her stomach desperately for coffee. In a rush to satisfy the beast inside her, she placed Mikado in the carrier without properly ensuring that the cage was properly shut. After being re-energized, she returns only to see an empty cat carrier with no feline in sight.

Her desperate search under multiple chairs and desks were in vain as the only thing she gained were a few carpet burns and a thin layer of dirt covering her pencil skirt. Her search promptly ended when she heard the loud ding, signaling that an elevator had just arrived when she immediately froze and mouth wide open, causing the rising of many eyebrows by those passing by. With the idea of Mikado roaming out in the busy street of New York City during a lunch break sent her into full panic mode as she rushed towards the elevators. In her ungraceful attempt of getting into an elevator, she accidentally bumped into a lady who somehow knew about Rachel’s’ predicament handed her s small bottle and a cup of steaming hot coffee. According to the weird (no offense) woman, the coffee contained an elixir that had the ability to transform a human into a feline while the small bottle contained an antidote and reverses its effects. Before Rachel was able to state her suspicions, the woman disappeared like a puff of wind, leaving behind a bewildered Rachel.

Returning back to present time, Rachel stares at the two strange bottles with doubtfulness. First off there was a possibility that this cup of joe contained a lethal amount of cyanide in an attempt to kill someone for the sick pleasure of some kind of serial killer. Second of all, even if this does work, it wouldn’t guarantee that it would produce a clone of Mikado which defeats its entire purpose. However, as soon her gaze strays to her laptop and finds out that Louis was about to return in a mere ten minutes, her previous suspicions disappeared as she becomes overwhelmed due to the time constraint pulls out a pen and a piece of paper from her drawers and wrote, meet me in my desk ASAP and stuffed it into a random envelope in her desk before she left for the bullpen. Besides, even if it doesn’t gain the appearance of Mikado, it will provide a sufficient distraction for Louis until Rachel is able to locate the escaped feline.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

As Harvey was about to pass by the bullpen on his way to his office, he noticed a fidgety paralegal lingering by Mike’s cubicle. Before he had the chance to interrogate her about her presence at his associate/boyfriend’s desk, Rachel had placed a cup of coffee on Mike’s desk which was accompanied by a letter before leaving the bullpen with nervousness emitting with each step so took. Jealousy gnawed at the bottom of his heart as he thinks back to a time when Mike had acted like a love-sick puppy to someone that was not him.

Approaching Mike’s desk, Harvey’s eyed narrowed at the sight of the two items left behind by Rachel. He took the envelope in his hands and ripped the flap open and didn’t even bother to carefully open the envelope because there was no way in hell he would let Mike know that this letter even existed. As he read the contents of the letter, he felt his jealously explode compared the gnawing he had felt before. He crumpled the note and shoved it in his pocket and grabbed the cup of coffee before making his way to his office.

The first order of business upon arriving in his office was shredding the letter in his pocket. He ignored Donna’s questioning looks and watched gleefully as the letter turned into shreds of nothingness. He was tempted to toss the coffee away but he was curious. He wanted to see what type of coffee Rachel had dared brought over as a way to seduce Mike due to his love for caffeine. Besides, he hasn’t had his daily dose coffee yet and why bother get one when he has one in his hands? 

Upon taking a sip, Harvey felt the overly sweet liquid overpowering his taste buds as he scowls in disgust. Seeing his reaction through the glass doors, Harvey watched Donna chuckle and threw away the offensive cup into the trash and watched the liquid seeping out from its force of impact. After cleansing the horrid taste from his mouth with water, Harvey finally turned his laptop on and began working.

When he got to the middle of the contract he was drafting, Harvey felt a small amount of perspiration forming near his hair line. As minutes went by, the heat began to consume him as he rids himself of his suit jacket. Suddenly he felt as though an invisible force was choking him and felt his vision starting to waver. His quivering hands attempted to loosen the tie around his neck and stood up to get some water. As soon he got up from his seat, he felt like he was drifting off into the air as he collapses onto the floor. The last thing he notices is Donna’s Louboutin stilettos rushing towards him before losing consciousness.


End file.
